


Demon's Orders

by suicidallyreckless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidallyreckless/pseuds/suicidallyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this text post on Tumblr: Demon!Dean spooning Sam.</p><p>I went a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> 4/27/15 - A couple of small edits.

Dusk. A motel bed of twisted sheets. The boys on their sides, black-eyed Dean fucking into Sam steady, controlled.

“You always want your brother like this?” Dean whispers, drawing his tongue across Sam’s jaw.

“Unh…yeah…” Sam’s face is half buried in the pillow.

Dean angles his hips, thrusts that much deeper. “You should’ve done something.”

“It was,” he breaks off into a whimper. Catches his breath. “It was wrong.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with this, Sammy.” 

He takes his time pushing inside, hums while he does it. Sam, moaning long and deep, grinds his ass onto Dean. 

“You need it, Sam?” He grins against his brother’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Why.” A grunt of effort. “Tell me why.”

“’Cause it’s you.”

He digs his fingers into Sam’s hips. “Who am I?” 

“Dean. My…my brother.” 

“That’s it, Sammy. Get fucked by your brother.” 

For a few seconds all they are is breathing and noise. Sam reaches back, braces his hand against the back of Dean’s head.

“You’re gonna come for me,” Dean says.

He’s astonished. “You’re not close?” 

Dean nuzzles into Sam’s ear and purrs, “I can fuck you all day, baby.”

Sam massages his cock in long strokes. “I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet. You hear me?” He starts to pick up the pace. “Not yet.”

Sam bounces against the bed. “Dean…please.”

“Wait,” he snaps.

“Will you come with me?” He arches his back, buries Dean’s shaft inside of him. 

“Shit…yeah. Say please again.”

Sam turns his head, whines low into Dean’s ear, “Pleeeeease.”

Dean presses his forehead into Sam’s back. “Now.”

“Can I come?”

“Now, Sammy.” His hips buck. “Come.”

One, two, three more pumps and their shouts fill the room. Sam comes hard all over the sheets. Dean strains and comes deep inside his brother, black eyes shining.


End file.
